When operating a motor vehicle, a driver may become drowsy or distracted, which may lead to the vehicle, while still generally under the control of the driver, moving out of the lane in which the vehicle is traveling. Such a potential or actual unintended lane departure may result in the vehicle ultimately leaving the roadway, collision with a vehicle traveling in an adjacent lane, or loss of vehicle control by the driver overcorrecting upon becoming aware of the lane departure. Various systems can monitor the path of a vehicle and detect a lane departure and alerting the driver when necessary. However, existing lane departure warning systems may not provide proper indication of a potential or actual lane departure to a driver. Accordingly, further advances in such systems may be desired.